


Fried Green Rizzles

by sunandwhiskey



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kinda a crossover but not really, Sorry about Frankie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandwhiskey/pseuds/sunandwhiskey
Summary: A Rizzles story heavily inspired and set in the Fried Green Tomatoes Universe. Will be rated M in the future. **Major Character Death (Not Jane or Maura)**
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 26
Kudos: 28





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Fried Green Tomatoes, but I wish I did.

The sprawling plantation was quite frequently busy at any given time, but on this day, however, the chaos was bordering on uncontrolled. People darted in and out of rooms. Doors open and swung so much their hinges were nearly smoking. The wraparound porch and backyard were draped with flowers and taffeta. This wedding had been on the calendar for months, and just about the whole town was expected to show up after the ceremony which was now less than an hour away. Everyone was either preparing the grounds or preparing themselves. Everyone except Jane.

"Aunt Angela, Jane is still not dressed!" Sophia cried out to her passing aunt. "We are supposed to be at the church in thirty minutes, and I just saw her running around the yard in Frankie's old clothes. She's going to ruin my wedding!" Sophia would have been a beautiful bride had her face not shown her current anxiety about her cousin. Tears of frustration threatened to spill down her made-up cheeks.

Angela stopped her last-minute preparations for a moment to placate her niece. She reached out to place a reassuring pat on her arm. "Don't worry honey. I'll have Frankie round her up and get her ready. You just go on and finish makin' your hair look all nice, okay?" She glanced up at Sophia's black hair, most of which was still rolled tightly into curlers.

Sophia didn't look convinced but nodded in agreement anyway while she hurried off to finish her hair. Meanwhile, Angela walked to look out of the back door to see if Frankie was outside-she suspected she'd find all of the men, avoiding the boisterousness of the inside of the house. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw all of them circled up just off of the porch, smoking cigars and taking quick swigs from the flasks in their coat pockets. Frankie was among them, albeit without cigar or flask. She cracked the door open just far enough to yell, "Frankie? Can you come here for a second please?"

Frankie turned around at his name and then walked up the stairs of the porch to greet his mother. "Whatcha need, Ma?" he asked when he got to the door.

Angela sighed. "Your sister. She's runnin' around when she should already be dressed. Can you please make sure she's downstairs and presentable in fifteen minutes? We gotta leave soon, and she won't hardly listen to nobody but you." Angela looked exasperated.

Frankie gave a little smirk. Of course Jane wouldn't be ready yet. It'd be easier to coerce a wild hog into a dress than Jane. Especially since Frankie saw the outfit his sister was supposed to wear-it involved a bunch of lace and pink. He knew this wouldn't be easy but obliged his mother anyway. "Sure, Ma. I'll go try'n help her."

Angela looked relieved that this was no longer her responsibility. She leaned in and gave her oldest son a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Frankie. Okay, I gotta go help Carla in the kitchen." She didn't wait around to hear Frankie reply, as she was already rushing away to make sure her sister hadn't caught the stove on fire in her absence.

Frankie had a sneaking suspicion where Jane might be. He walked back outside, down the stairs, and around the side of the house. In front of him was a large, imposing oak tree with a wooden platform nestled, about fifteen feet off the ground, in the center of it. Wooden planks were nailed horizontally across the trunk, posing as the ladder. Frankie climbed them quickly, having scaled this tree more times than he could ever count. When he poked his head through the opening at the bottom of the platform, a voice called out.

"Go away, Frankie." Frankie hoisted himself up onto the platform anyway to face the owner of the voice.

Jane was sitting on a makeshift bench to one side of the platform. She had her arms crossed over her dirty t-shirt. Her black curls were flying in every direction but coiffed.

Frankie just smiled down at her little sister. "Now, now Jane. Is that any way to treat your handsome, kind big brother?" Frankie clutched his hand to his chest in mock offense.

Jane just scowled harder at him, crossing her arms tighter. Frankie ignored her and sat down on the opposite end of the bench. She stared off in front of her, not giving Frankie the satisfaction of acknowledging him.

Frankie continued anyway. "Janie,-"

Jane growled and cut him off. "Don't call me Janie," she said through clenched teeth.

Frankie acquiesced. "Fine. Jane, come on now. I know you don't wanna wear that dress any more than I wanna wear this tie." He pulled at the offending garment around his neck. "But, this is Sophia's big day, and you only gotta wear that dress for a few minutes. Then, you can go right back to these." He gestured at her outfit which used to be his.

Jane still looked disgruntled, so Frankie tried a different tactic.

"If you'll promise me that you'll change into your wedding outfit, I'll tell you a new story tonight," Frankie said conspiratorially. He knew how much Jane liked his stories, even if sometimes she acted like she didn't.

Jane looked over and him with an appraising glance. She finally said hesitantly, "A new one?" Frankie nodded.

"Yep! Never heard before. And you can be the first to hear it later."

Jane looked like she was considering her options when she finally jumped up off the bench. "Fine, Frankie. I'll go put on that dumb dress but I'm not wearing the socks. And you owe me one story. Promise?" She spit into her hand and held it out, waiting for him to do the same.

Frankie spit into his right hand and grabbed Jane's with his own. "Promise. Now go on and get ready before Ma skins both our hides." He watched Jane climb halfway down the ladder before jumping the rest of the way. He just shook his head and went down behind her.


	2. Cake and a Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing baby Jane and Maura. I think they would've been best friends no matter the universe or their ages

The wedding went off without a hitch for the most part. Jane was on her best behavior despite her outfit not quite matching cousin Sophia's expectations. But honestly, Sophia probably should have been happy Jane even made it to the wedding in the horrible dress she had picked out. All of the wedding-goers were slowly filtering onto the plantation's property to start the reception. Jane hadn't been at the house five minutes before she had already disappeared up the stairs and back down with more comfortable clothes on.

She ran out to the backyard where the majority of the party was taking place, hoping she could sneak a piece of the cake her Ma spent all of yesterday baking before anyone was aware of her presence. She darted carefully around the periphery of the crowd, making sure to keep a close lookout for her Ma and Pa. Getting closer to the table the large cake was resting on, she decided that it might be best if she could get under the tablecloth, for sneaking purposes. Checking to make sure no one was watching, she ran the last few feet and skirted under the white cloth.

Everything would've been working to her satisfaction had she not tumbled into another body once she made it beneath the table. A feminine voice rang out, "Ow!"

Jane jumped back from the sound and the body. "What the hell?"

The voice spoke again, "That's not a nice word, you know."

Jane looked unimpressed with the chastisement. "Well, it's also not nice to hide under tables." She felt smug about catching the other girl breaking a rule, too.

The other girl just raised an eyebrow at her. "But, you're under here."

Jane mulled over that, realizing the other girl was right. She thought hard for a comeback.

"Yeah, so? This is my house. I can do what I want, where I want." Jane crossed her arms over her chest with an air of victory. The other girl processed her words and didn't seem to have a rebuttal this time. That prompted Jane to speak again.

"What are you doing under here anyway?" She took stock of the other girl's appearance for the first time. Her honey-colored curls were coiffed just perfectly atop her head. Her lavender dress looked brand new and stain-free. Stark white shoes with lacy socks peeking over the tops rounded out her look which contrasted heavily with Jane's worn shorts and old t-shirt.

The other girl looked down. "I'm hiding," she said quietly.

Jane laughed. "Well this ain't a very good hiding spot. I found ya already." The other girl just gave her a tight lipped smile in the shadows of the space beneath the table. "Whatcha hidin' from anyway? There ain't any critters around here to get ya...during the day at least. Except maybe my brother Tommy," Jane considered.

The put-together girl finally gave a small laugh at Jane's joke. Then, she quickly sobered up again. "I'm hiding from my mother. She wants me to talk to one of her friend's sons, and I don't want to."

Jane looked confused. "Why would she want you to talk to a dumb boy?" All boys were dumb in Jane's eyes. Except her Pa. And Frankie, most of the time.

"I guess she wants us to meet because we might get married some day," Maura said with annoyance. Jane looked disgusted, her eyebrows knitted.

"I ain't ever gettin' married. I don't want anyone tellin' me what to do," she declared, looking indignant.

"I might want to get married one day," the other girl mused. "But I'm only 11. I don't think I should be worrying about it right now. I don't want to." She shrugged cautiously like her mother might be able to hear her quiet admission.

Jane looked impressed with the other girl's mild rebellion, smirking slightly. "Well, c'mon. We've almost been here too long and if we wait any longer, I won't be able to steal any cake. You can come with me to my secret hideout if you want to keep hidin' from your Ma. But, you gotta be sneaky," she said critically, wondering if the girl had ever done something like this.

The other girl looked back nervously before anxiety faded into determination. "Fine. I can be sneaky." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself and Jane, but Jane continued anyway.

"Alright, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about the hideout," Jane said with a sense of authority. Spitting into her right hand for the second time that day, she offered it to the other girl. The honey blonde looked at her hand with confusion and revolt.

"I've never had to spit before I shook hands before," she said with hesitation. She eyed Jane like no one in the civilized world would ever do such a thing.

"Well how else am I supposed to know that you're my friend?" Jane asked like it was obvious.

"Friend? I'm your friend? You don't even know my name," the other girl said with equal evidence.

"Well, what's your name then?" Jane asked simply, like these details were too minor for her to be concerned with. There was cake on the line here, after all.

The other girl smiled. She stuck out her hand out of habit. "Maura. Maura Isles. Nice to meet you…" she trailed off, waiting on Jane to reciprocate.

Jane saw her opportunity and took it, grabbing Maura's hand with her own, spit and all. She saw the realization dawn on Maura's face as she made sure to press their palms together. "Hey Maura. I'm Jane. Now let's get some cake before my crazy cousin comes over here and we get caught. And no take backs. You're my friend. We shook," she said as she readied to make her escape from under the table.

Maura looked down at her hand, wondering how exactly she should dispose of the smear of spit. Wiping it on her dress seemed out of the question. And wiping it on the tablecloth was rude to the bride, even if it was on the underside. Eyeing Jane, she made a split second decision; reaching out she wiped her hand on Jane's shirt.

Jane looked back and then down at Maura's hand that was still suspended between them. She just laughed incredulously. "I guess that's payback. Fair's fair. Now c'mon," she gestured Maura forward as she picked up the bottom of the tablecloth and peeked out.

"Okay Maura. You're gonna keep the lookout. I'll grab the cake and then we're gonna run for the woods over there," she dictated, pointing to the woods to their right. "Ready?"

Maura nodded and Jane grabbed her hand to lead her out from under the table. The black-haired girl worked quickly, crudely grabbing enough cake from the bottom tier and piling it into the napkin she had also pilfered off the table top. Turning to Maura she said quickly, "Alright let's go. Follow me."

Jane took off in the direction of the woods she pointed out earlier, leaving Maura in her dust. Realizing she was at the scene of the crime, so to speak, with no excuse she ran after Jane laughing at how wild she felt. As she caught up with Jane, she could just hear her mother calling her name, but she didn't slow down or even look back. She was following her new friend, her only friend, and no one was going to ruin it for her.


	3. Dam It All to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Character Death* (So sorry but I felt it was necessary to the story)

Jane and Maura continued to run through the woods until they finally came to a clearing with a big concrete structure up ahead. Maura could hear the loud whooshing of water falling and surmised that the structure must be a dam.

"C'mon, Maura," Jane said while scampering up the side of the structure. Maura looked apprehensive once again while wondering if she could climb without scuffing her shoes or tearing her dress. Jane turned around once she got to the top of the dam and crossed her arms, daring Maura not to follow her directions.

Maura, still looking nervous, stuck one white shoe into a crack in the facade and began boosting herself up. Jane didn't offer a hand even when she got close to the top. Miffed, Maura said a little out of breath, "You could've helped me, you know."

Jane just shrugged. "Yeah, I coulda. But, I knew you could do it yourself. Now c'mon the best view is over here. You can see all the way up the river and down the railroad tracks." She grabbed Maura's hand and walked over near the edge, sitting and dangling her feet above the water that flowed out steadily. Maura followed behind her, using their joined hands to steady herself as she lowered to sit next to Jane.

They sat mostly in silence, as it was hard to hear anything over the water anyway. Occasionally, Jane would point something out to Maura but otherwise they just enjoyed each other's company, hands still clenched between them. It wasn't long before Frankie came ambling up, his heavy footfalls alerting Jane to his presence even with the loud atmosphere.

"Go away, Frankie," Jane snarled over her shoulder, letting go of Maura's hand in the process. As much as she loved her brother, she was enjoying being with her new friend. And enjoying holding hands, as odd as it made her feel. She obviously couldn't keep that up in front of Frankie.

Frankie, for his part, just smiled good naturedly as he was apt to do and planted himself on the other side of Maura. He rubbed his palm over the thigh of his dress pants and then stuck his hand out towards Maura.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. I'm Frankie, Jane's big brother." Jane screwed her face up behind Maura's head, wondering why her doofus brother was trying to pretend anything but, well...a doofus. Maura didn't seem to notice anything amiss though and placed her hand in Frankie's.

"Maura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Frankie," she said, impressed with the boy's manners. So much unlike his sister's rather...slobbery handshake earlier.

Jane, feeling distinctly left out at this point, cut back in. "Okay, blah, blah. Now we all know each other. Now get lost, Frankie. Me and Maura were talkin' before you so rudely interrupted." She gave her brother her best glare, eyes squinting slightly and brows knitting together.

Maura just laughed next to Jane. "I don't think he was being rude at all. In fact, I thought he was sweet, introducing himself." She smiled softly toward Frankie, who suddenly had a faint blush coloring his tanned cheeks.

"Thanks, Maura," Frankie said. Then, deciding to lay it on even thicker, trying to impress his sister's pretty new friend, "That sure is a pretty dress you got on. Even your hat matches." He gestured up at the frilly adornment covering Maura's honey curls.

Maura reached up almost involuntarily while giving Frankie a small blush of her own. Her hand caught the brim of the hat, though, lifting it just enough for the wind to catch underneath it.

The next moments happened in such fast succession but at the same time, the world seemed to stop. With the wind catching Maura's hat and blowing it off her head, Frankie reached out, determined to grab it for her. Somehow, he miscalculated his balance and the force he expended in stretching his arm out. His fingers just brushed the lace of the brim as he toppled over the edge.

Jane's scream could be heard, even over the loud rushing water.


	4. Poker and Peas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, Jane is 19 and Maura is 21

10 Years Later

"Korsak, are you going to play cards or you just gonna sit there makin' eyes at Kiki?" Jane slurred slightly. She leaned in closer to Korsak and raised her eyebrows expectantly. He reluctantly turned his attention back to the poker game at hand.

"Screw off, Rizzoli. I'm barely payin' attention but I'm still kickin' your ass anyway, ain't I?" Korsak smirked as he dropped more coins into the middle of the table. Jane eyeballed the pot and the older man closely before rolling her eyes.

"I ain't raisin'. I fold," she groaned. Korsak just leaned back with his whiskey glass in hand and laughed as some of the other players at the table followed Jane's lead. Luke, the honorary dealer for the night, pushed Korsak's winnings in the man's direction.

"I keep tellin' ya kid. Ol' Korsak ain't just good at detecting criminals. It takes a sharp mind to be able to count cards and such." He tapped his temple with a large finger and nodded like the cat who got the canary. Jane just glared at him even harder.

"The only thing you're good at detectin' is where your next meal is gonna come from, old man." Jane softened the insult with a slight smirk. She slapped both palms lightly on the table and pushed herself up. "I gotta go boys. Ma insists I come home for dinner tonight, Lord only knows why."

The boys around the table protested lightly, but then the dealer started handing cards back out and their attention was short lived. She rolled her eyes again before patting Korsak on the back and muttering her goodbye as she walked out.

\--------

Angela sat out in the front porch with Sipsey, the housekeeper, as they shelled peas and cleaned fish respectively. They worked in comfortable silence for a while until Sipsey finally spoke up.

"You really think asking Ms. Maura to come back here will help our Jane?" She looked up from the fish, the knife glistening between her deft fingers.

Angela sighed deeply before putting her hands in her lap, fidgeting with the pods she just picked up. "I really hope so, Sipsey. Jane ain't been right since Frankie and the only person who knows exactly what she saw and what she went through is Maura. I don't know what I'm expectin' out of them meetin' again. Maybe they can just become friends. Lord knows Jane could use another female friend in her life. Some who can maybe understand her."

Both women shared a knowing look, thinking of Jane's exploits down at the unsightly bar on the edge of town. Angela shook her head. "I just gotta have faith that one day she'll be able to move on. Maybe have a family of her own or somethin'." Sipsey chuckled despite herself.

"Angela, that girl is as wild and free as kudzu. I don't know if she'll ever want to settle down with a man. Can you picture Jane cookin' dinner and moppin' them floors?" Sipsey grinned at the mental image.

Angela shrugged in concession. "Well, you're probably right about that. Girl can't hardly boil water much less fry a tomato. Guess we will just take it one day at a time. We better get these mess of peas and fish goin' though, Sipsey, or supper will be late," she grunted as she picked up the basket of peas resting on the floorboards of the porch. Sipsey grabbed the bowl of fish and followed her back into the house.

\-------

Maura walked quietly in contemplation while on the road to the Rizzoli plantation. Dressed in a white, lacy dress with a matching hat and shoes, she walked carefully so as to not sweat and look haggard when she finally arrived. She hadn't seen Jane Rizzoli since they were just children. The day Frankie died was something that would remain with her forever even as she tried to cope with it. She felt she was doing a good job but obviously Jane was still struggling.

Just last week, she got a pleading call from Angela Rizzoli asking her to visit Whistle Stop and talk to Jane. She honestly had no idea what to say to the girl. Or woman now. She didn't really know Jane. Didn't know how to help the situation. But the desperation in Angela's voice incited her to visit anyway. She just hoped she wouldn't make anything worse.

She was nearing the end of the long driveway, about to walk up onto the porch, when a raspy voice behind her spoke.

"Maura?"


	5. It Might Be Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Reviews motivate me. Mistakes are mine, as this story is not beta'd. xSW

Maura turned to look over her shoulder, although she knew exactly to whom that voice belonged. Seeing Jane all grown up was a shock and a familiarity all at once. She was taller of course. Looked to be taller than Maura even though they weren’t on even ground. Her hair was still as jet black and unruly as it had been at 9 years old even though Jane was attempting to keep in pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her features were sharper than they had been as a child--high cheekbones, a strong jaw, shapely eyebrows. Her skin was even more tan. Her dress, Maura thought, left much to be desired but it even hand-me-down overalls couldn’t hide her lithe figure. 

“Hello, Jane. It’s nice to see you again,” Maura said with sincerity and a smile. It was good to see Jane again despite the apparent circumstances. Jane just stood resolutely in response and gave Maura a scrutinizing look, as if trying to see right through her soul. 

For her part, she was shocked to see Maura standing on her front porch stairs. Despite only meeting Maura for a brief period, the girl had left an indelible mark on her. Of course, that was probably due to her presence at Frankie’s unfortunate passing. But, it was also more than that, too, Jane knew deep inside. For a girl that had very few friends, Maura had agreed to stick with her even though she was as rough and tumble as they come. Jane had never forgotten the slippery handshake they shared and the way they held hands at the dam. 

But, even with that history, she was confused at Maura’s presence now and with her confusion brought out her typical brash demeanor. “What the hell are you doin’ here?” Jane asked expectantly. She crossed her arms over her chest wondering why on earth this woman had made a reappearance. And, she was definitely a woman now. Her honey-blonde curls fell delicately down around her shoulders which were encased in a well-fitting dress. Even amidst her frustration and confusion, Jane could see how captivating Maura was. 

At Jane’s question, Maura’s smile faltered slightly. “Well, your mama asked me to come to supper. She didn’t tell you?” 

Jane just shook her head and took a couple steps closer. “What did she tell you, Maura? Why did she just ask you to up and come outta the blue, hmm? Lord knows my Ma loves to meddle.”

Maura hesitated to reply; she knew this situation with Jane was evidently delicate. She didn’t want to misstep and make everything worse. “Well, I think she just wants us to be friends, Jane.” She tried smiling again, but this time it was softer.  
Jane just squinted at her like she had suggested they go kick a dog. “Why on God’s green earth would I want to be your friend? I don’t need any friends no way. I don’t know what Ma told you, but you can just go on back home.”

Before Maura could reply, Angela stepped out on the porch. 

“Maura, I’m so glad you are here! Dinner is almost ready; Sipsey is just helping me put the final touches on it. Come on in,” Angela gestured to walk back in the house. Maura, hesitated however and looked at Jane for guidance. But, all she saw was an empty yard and Jane’s back running toward town. 

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Angela. I think I made Jane upset, but I’ll go see if I can talk her into coming back for dinner.” Maura lifted the hem of her dress and hurried down the steps after Jane, not knowing exactly where she was going but determined to figure it out on the way. 

Angela called after her from her spot on the porch. “She’s probably goin’ down to The Village.” Muttering under her breath about her middle child, she walked back into the house. Hoping against hope that Maura could talk some sense into Jane. 

\------

By the time Maura, made it to the little shack of a bar, she was sweaty and ill at Jane for making her come all this way just because she had a temper tantrum. Walking through the old wooden door, she spotted Jane and her black mane at the poker table, already downing what looked like whiskey while holding two cards in her right hand. She laughed loudly at something the bigger man to her left said when Maura made her approach. 

All of the men around the table grew quiet--it wasn’t often that anyone of Maura’s countenance darkened the doors of the establishment. Jane had just turned her head to see what all of them were looking at when Maura leaned down and snatched the cards from between her fingers. Placing them forcibly on the table, she went for the whiskey glass next.

“Sorry boys, game’s over for Jane. She’s gotta come back for dinner. Say goodbye Jane.” Grabbing Jane’s coins in one hand and Jane’s arm in the other, she dragged her out of the bar. 

“Maura! What the hell are you doing? Give me my money back!” Jane wrangled her arm free of Maura’s grasp and made a lunge for the coins. Maura, however, was too quick and moved her hand out of Jane’s reach.  
“No, I’m not giving it back until you come back for dinner,” Maura stated indignantly. She placed both hands on her hips. Jane just looked at her with contempt before strolling past her. 

“Fine. I’ll come back for your stupid dinner. Is that what you want?” Maura trailed behind her and then answered, “Yes, thank you.”

They walked for a few paces before Jane asked, “Can I have my money now?”

Maura looked at her carefully before handing the money over into Jane’s palm. Jane had scarcely wrapped her fingers around the coins before she was already sprinting off. Maura could only stare in shock as she heard Jane yell, “Sucker!”

Maura huffed and walked back, albeit slowly, in the direction of the Rizzoli plantation once again. 

\--------

Maura found Jane exactly where Big George said she might be. Carefully traversing the top of the dam, she sat down next to Jane on a big concrete structure. It was far enough from the edge that neither of them were in any danger of falling off. 

“Big George said I could probably find you here,” Maura said after sitting for just a moment. 

Jane just shrugged in response, but Maura pressed on.

“Jane, why do you insist on breakin’ your mama’s heart like you do? She loves you, you know,” Maura admonished. Jane looked up. 

“Breaking her heart? What are you goin’ on about? I ain’t done nothin’ to my Ma.” Jane’s face turned colder. 

“Yes you have, Jane. You’re bein’ so selfish. You aren’t the only one who lost Frankie that day. But running away and turning your back on your family and spendin’ time in dirty bars won’t bring him back.” Maura reached over and put her hand gently on top of Jane’s. “What happened to Frankie was horrible, and we all miss him. You especially. But this is no way to honor his memory.”

Jane slipped her hand out from under Maura’s and retorted, “Is that what Ma brought you here for? To tell me to quit bein’ selfish and forget Frankie?”

Maura sighed heavily. “No one is asking you to forget Frankie, Jane. We are just asking you to let us help you cope with him bein’ gone. And I’m asking you to let me be your friend.” At the words friend, Jane looked sideways at Maura, who couldn’t help but give a small smile. Maura leaned in slightly and bumped her shoulder against Jane’s. 

“Come on, Jane. It might be fun.” Jane just scoffed.

“I don’t know why you wanna be my friend, Maura, but suit yourself. I know just the type of fun we can have,” she trailed off as she stood up and reached her hand down to Maura. “Come on.”


	6. Redistributin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with a super quick and short update. I just wanted to give you guys something while I had a chance. I probably won't update again for a few days, so I hope this tides you over. The Bee Charmer scene will be in the next chapter!! One of my favorites. Please let me know what you guys think so far.

Chapter 6: Redistributin'

"Jane! This isn't fun; this is stealing! We shouldn't be doing this," Maura said worriedly. "I thought you said this was going to be fun."

Jane continued to wiggle the doorknob despite Maura's admonitions. Finally the door gave way to a small, dark room with shelves lining the walls. Boxes, cans, and bags filled the shelving to the brim with scarcely room to add anything else. Jane began grabbing items and stuffing them in the oversized pockets of her overalls.

"Maura, are you gonna help me or just stand there?" Jane asked as she gave Maura an expectant look. "Didn't you say you wanted to have fun?"

Maura nodded her assent but said anyway, "I wanted to have fun, Jane, not steal from a church!" Her voice grew more tense as she spoke.

Jane just chuckled as she began wedging food in between her torso and the front of the overalls. "Maura, don't think of it as stealin'. Think of it as...redistributin'. Look at how much food they have stored in here. They won't miss it, but the people starvin' just down the road a piece will appreciate it."

Maura just sighed. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone going hungry. She reluctantly started grabbing items as well. Jane gave her an approving smile and a pleased nod.

"What are we gonna do with all of these things now?" Maura asked as Jane closed the door to the small room.

"My friend Rondo, he is expectin' me to come by. He will help give the food out to who needs it most. His house is about 2 miles that way." Jane pointed down the dirt road. "We better start walkin' if we want to make it there by midnight."

\---------

After dropping off the food and talking to Rondo for several minutes, the two ladies set back in the direction of the Rizzoli plantation. They walked along the shoulder of the road, shoulders almost touching with each swing of their arms. Everything was going great until Maura suddenly wasn't upright anymore.

"Maura! Are you okay?" Jane knelt down, trying to figure out what caused Maura to fall down.

Maura grimaced as she sat back on her butt, legs bent in front of her. "It's my ankle. I turned it in that hole." She pointed a couple feet behind them at the small dip in the ground.

Jane stood up and bent down to lift Maura up, grabbing the smaller woman under her arms. Even once Maura was standing again, Jane was reluctant to let her go. A small frisson of a feeling she couldn't immediately name passed through her at the feeling of holding Maura closely to her. But, not wanting to scare Maura, she pulled away.

"Alright, just put your arm around my shoulder. That's it. Guess we'll be hobblin' back to the house." The pair turned and began the slow trek back to the plantation. Maura, for her part, was enjoying the feeling of her arm wrapped around Jane. Even though they had only spent a few hours together, Maura couldn't help but feel a connection to Jane unlike she had ever shared with another person. She couldn't understand why or how but she felt like they were meant to reunite.

Jane's voice pulled Maura from her contemplations. "Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Will you stay? For longer? I know you weren't planning on for more than a night or two but…" Jane trailed off and avoided Maura's gaze.

Maura smiled widely at the prospect of being wanted. "Of course, Jane. Do you think your mama would mind if I stayed with y'all?"

Jane shook her head. "She will just be happy to have someone in the house to talk about dresses and make-up with. And if you can cook, she might just kick me out and move you in permanently."

Maura chuckled. "Alright, Jane. It's settled. But if your mama kicks you out, that's on you."

Jane just jostled Maura slightly in response.

\---------

The next morning, Jane woke up just after sunrise. Sneaking down into her parents' bedroom, Jane eased the keys off her father's desk that sat in the corner of the room. He wouldn't be needin' the car anyway since it was Sunday and they always walked down to the church.

Jane, on the other hand, had plans for the car. Sneaking back up the wooden stairs, she eased the door to Maura's bedroom open. Peaking in, she saw that Maura was still tucked underneath the covers and evidently asleep.

"Psst. Maura." Jane whispered. No stirring. "Maura!" Jane said a little more forcefully. At that, Jane saw messy honey blonde hair ease up from the bed.

"Jane?" Maura croaked.

"Yeah, hurry up and get ready."

Maura reached up and smoothed her hair down. Her voice had less sleep and more mirth when she spoke again. "This don't have nothin' to do with breakin' into a church, does it?"

Jane just chuckled and shut the door closed.


	7. Bee Charmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long between updates. Let me know what you think! Once again, unbeta’d, mistakes are mine. Xx SW

Chapter 7: Bee Charmer

“Jane, where are we going?” Maura asked, her natural curiosity about everything making it impossible to remain silent in the passenger seat.

“Well, now Maura, the surprise is most of the fun. I don’t wanna ruin it. We’re almost there anyway,” Jane looked sideways at Maura, smiling slightly when Maura sighed impatiently. 

Less than five minutes later, Jane turned down a dirt road and then pulled the car over. Despite craning her neck in nearly every direction, Maura didn’t see anything notable. In fact, the only thing in the immediate vicinity was green grass and trees dotting the landscape. Turning back to Jane to ask what in the world they were doing out in the middle of nowhere, she saw Jane reaching in the back seat to grab a picnic basket that she was previously unaware was there.

“C’mon, Maura. We gotta walk a little that’a’way.” Jane offered her elbow to Maura, who looped her arm through the crook of Jane’s. The raven-haired woman turned them both, and they set off. 

Maura was thinking how nice it was that Jane finally seemed to have warmed up to her presence if she was willing to take her on a picnic. Warmth from their intertwined arms suffused into her body and she didn’t think it had anything to do with the temperature outside. 

Walking in companionable silence for just a few more yards, Jane finally spoke up.

“This is a good’a spot as any.” She unlinked their arms, with both women acutely and silently missing the touch. She placed the basket on the ground and opened it up to remove the contents. A red and white gingham blanket was nestled on top, which Jane unfurled and spread out on the grass. Then, she quickly emptied out the assorted food items she took from the kitchen this morning. Some cheese, crackers, biscuits, and apples which she had cut up herself. 

Jane unceremoniously dropped herself down on the blanket and patted the spot beside her. Maura eased herself down, albeit much more gracefully than Jane’s descent. Jane filled two plates up with food and offered one of them to Maura. 

“Thank you, Jane.” Maura took the plate and placed it in her lap before picking up a piece to cheese and taking a small bite. 

Jane watched Maura for a long moment before tucking into her food, too. 

“You know what would be good with these biscuits?” Jane spoke around a mouthful of cracker. 

“What would?” Maura asked, looking up at Jane, who was putting her plate to the side. 

“Some fresh honey. I’ll be right back, Maura. You just stay right here.” She unfolded her long limbs and stood up. 

Maura shrugged her shoulders and nodded in reply, thinking Jane probably just forgot the honey in the car. But, then she realized Jane was walking in the opposite direction of the car and appeared to be headed to a tree that was about 90 feet from their picnic spot. 

She called out in curiosity. “Jane? Where are you going?” Jane just turned and looked over her shoulder, her Rizzoli dimples on display. She continued walking despite Maura’s questions.

Finally, Maura realized what was happening when she caught a glimpse of the beehive hanging on one of the lower branches of the tree. She felt a frisson of panic shoot through her body and sat up on her knees. “Jane!” But it seemed like the raven-haired woman was oblivious to her outcry. She watched with anxiety riddled anticipation as Jane carefully reached into the hive and pulled out a fresh honeycomb. 

Keeping her movements slow and deliberate until she got almost halfway back to the picnic blanket, Jane picked up her pace and plopped back down on the blanket. She unceremoniously sat the honeycomb on an extra plate. Looking up at Maura, she realized the other woman was looking at her with a mixture of awe, apprehension, and admonition. 

Jane cracked a small smile. “What, Maura? Did I scare you?”

Maura answered with a small voice. “No, you didn’t scare me, Jane.”

Jane cocked her head to the side, still a little confused by Maura’s reaction. “Are you mad at me?”

At the innocent look on Jane’s face, Maura couldn’t possibly be mad at this enigmatic woman. “No, Jane, I’m not mad at you either. Thank you for getting honey. I’m sure it tastes really fresh.”

Jane perked up at her words and reached back out to the honey oozing into a puddle on the plate. She ran a slender finger through the viscous liquid and held her hand up near Maura’s lips. 

“Wanna try some? We shouldn’t waste it after all that trouble.” She gestured slightly with her finger, encouraging Maura. She didn’t dare stop and ask herself the motivations behind her actions. 

Maura, who would have previously scoffed at the notion of eating food off of someone else’s body, leaned forward and reached out to steady Jane’s hand with her own. Locking eyes with the woman across from her, she pulled Jane’s tanned hand to her lips and carefully sucked the honey from the tip of her index finger. Her tongue brushed up against Jane’s finger and something inside of her became hot. Jane’s eyes were glued to her the entire time, seemingly growing slightly darker. 

Maura removed the finger from her mouth with a dainty smack, and Jane finally snapped back to reality. She couldn’t help but stare as Maura’s tongue peeked out to swipe at a drop of honey on her bottom lip. She licked her own lips in reciprocation and asked in a voice much huskier than it was only moments before, “So what’d’ya think? Was it worth it?”

Maura just smiled back at Jane, nodding her head slightly. “Who would’ve thought that I knew a bee charmer. That’s what you are Jane Rizzoli--a bee charmer.”

For her part, Jane felt a blush rise up her neck that had nothing to do with the hot Georgia sun.


	8. Growing Attraction

A quick update! I can’t believe I’ve given two updates in such close proximity. I know these are short chapters but that’s just kinda how I write. I see scenes in my head, and I just write those. Next chapter might be a little longer though! Let me know what you guys think. Mistakes are mine. Xx SW

Chapter 8:

After that day of the picnic, Jane and Maura were inseparable for the rest of the summer. You would scarcely see one without seeing the other in close proximity. Jane taught Maura all about fishing, exploring the woods, and general mischief. Maura tried to teach Jane about being a lady but, much to her chagrin and amusement, the lessons really didn’t stick. Despite Jane’s lack of competence in that area, Maura was not a quitter so that’s why they could both be found in the dining room of the Rizzoli’s house. Maura had laid out two place settings of Angela’s china and a simple meal that she helped Sipsey make earlier. 

Jane was sprawled out in the dining room chair beside her, looking decidedly unladylike. 

“Maura, why on earth are there four forks? I am pretty sure one works just fine.” Jane poked at the fork closest to her left hand, knocking it out of the perfect alignment that Maura painstakingly arranged. 

Maura lightly slapped her left hand to keep her from further damage and reached to fix the wayward fork. “Because, Jane. This one is for salad, this one for fish, and this one for meat. The one at the top is for dessert,” she pointed at each fork in turn. “And the knives on the other side correspond to the forks. You start on the outside and work your way in.” 

Jane just looked on in confusion and barely concealed impatience. “So, this one for the salad?” She reached for the far left. Maura nodded proudly at Jane’s choice. But her expression quickly turned to aversion when Jane propped both elbows on the table and leaned over the salad bowl. 

“Jane! Elbows off the table! Have you forgotten every lesson I’ve taught you?” Maura nudged at Jane’s left elbow. “And, sit up straight. You don’t have a hump back. Keep it up and I’m going to tie you down.” 

At that, Jane looked up and smirked. “Is that a promise? Because in that case…” she trailed off and added a more dramatic hunch to her shoulders. Maura just laughed and pushed at Jane’s shoulder with her hand, horseplaying being one of Jane’s summer lessons. Maura was evidently much more of a star pupil than Jane because she seemed to pick up on the lessons faster and they stuck. 

Jane laughed and sat up straighter, but not before she cast a sidelong glance at the blonde woman. “Maura, you ain’t got plans this weekend right?”

Maura shook her head. “Why?”  
Jane shoveled several pieces of lettuce in her mouth and answered around them, “Just wonderin’. Keep your Saturday free okay?” 

Maura squinted in suspicion but nodded her assent regardless. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you talking with your mouth full, Miss Rizzoli. You’re worse than a toddler, I swear.”

Jane just grinned incorrigibly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday night rolled around and after dinner, Jane dragged Maura through the front door and down the dirt driveway. 

“Jane, why are you constantly taking me places without telling me where we are going?” The two women walked closely, shoulders brushing slightly as they moved. 

Jane turned and smirked at Maura. “‘Cause I know it drives you nuts and it’s fun to see you all huffy.” Maura breathed sharply through her nose at Jane’s reply. “Yeah, see! Just like that.”

Maura laughed in spite of herself at Jane’s teasing. Throughout the weeks they had spent time together, she had learned Jane’s teasing must have come out of a place of affinity. She never seemed to be laughing at Maura but truly seemed to be laughing with her. And there was no one else that Jane seemed to have a stronger affinity for than Maura. The blonde couldn’t say that she didn’t like being the object of Jane’s attention. While some might call her rough around the edges, Maura found her personality intriguing. 

The raven-haired woman was passionate and not afraid to voice her opinion. She was fiercely protective. Emotional when the situation called for it. And she seemed to really enjoy spending time with Maura even though the two were as opposite as the moon and Sun. With each day that passed, Maura could feel herself becoming more and more attached to Jane. Of course, all of the Rizzolis had welcomed her with open arms and made her feel right at home. Something that she had not ever experienced in her own home life. But Jane specifically had a lot to do with that. 

Maura thought her feelings for Jane definitely bordered on attraction. How could they not? Despite Jane’s insistence on wearing her brother’s old clothes, her lithe and tanned figure certainly drew the eyes to her. But it wasn’t just physical attraction. Jane was whip smart despite playing dumb at times. She truly listened to Maura. Well, except maybe when it came to the etiquette lessons. Maura let out a small laugh at that thought. 

Jane looked at her and questioned, “What are you laughin’ at, Maura?” 

“Oh, I was just thinking about you,” Maura said through a smile. 

“And I’m funny? That’s not nice Maura!” Jane screeched in faux indignation. She started walking faster but was quickly pulled back by a hand grasping her wrist. 

“Nope. You’re walking with me Jane Rizzoli.” She linked their arms together at the elbow. Looking up, she realized they were approaching The Village. 

Jane slowed their pace as they neared the front door. She took a deep breath and bowed before opening the door. Raucous noise spilled out into the quiet night. “Happy early birthday, Maura! Hope you’re ready for a real party!” She put a hand on the small of Maura’s back and pushed her into the dark bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Maura's birthday party! I think their first kiss might be taking place, too? What do you guys think? SW


	9. Home Run

Chapter 9: Home Run

Jane watched Maura hesitate in the doorway of the bar, having not darkened the doors since that day she snatched Jane from her poker game. 

“Jane, my birthday isn’t until Wednesday!” Maura still looked shocked. Jane stepped up and put her hand on the small of Maura’s back, gently pushing her forward. With the other hand, she took hold of a beer that Korsak handed her. She slipped it into Maura’s hand and then grabbed another one for herself. 

“Drink up, Maura. This is your last lesson of the summer. We’re gonna play some poker after this.” Jane clinked her bottle against Maura’s then tipped it up and took a long sip. 

Maura just looked on, watching with rapt attention as Jane’s throat undulated as she drank. Shaking herself from her stupor, she stammered out, “But, I don’t drink, Jane! Nor do I play poker.” Jane, having learned about Maura’s competitive nature, just shrugged.

“Okay, Maura. I’ve never seen you turn down the chance to learn somethin’ new. But, if you want to start tonight I guess that’s okay…” she trailed off, knowing Maura would take the bait. 

The honey blonde looked chastened for a moment before her face set in determination. “You’re right. Here’s to...learning new things.” She took a large gulp from her own bottle and then proceeded to shiver and cough slightly. Jane slapped her on the back a few times and laughed. 

“That’s the spirit, Maur. C’mon, they already set the table up for us” Maura for her part, glowed at the nickname as they both walked over to the card table. 

FGR-FGR-FGR-FGR-FGR-FGR

Jane was certainly feeling the effect of the several beers she had consumed. She was sitting right next to Maura at the poker table, leaning over often to help Maura place her bets. Maura was feeling the alcohol, too, not used to drinking at all. Every time Jane got close to whisper the details of her hand, she giggled involuntarily. 

Jane leaned back just to take in the sight of her friend. Her hair was mused and face was flushed from the alcohol and the happiness from just winning the latest hand. She watched as Maura stretched over the table, using her arms to sweep the chips toward herself. Jane couldn’t help but follow the lines of Maura’s delicate fingers, slender arms. Up her shoulders and across her chest. Jane had enough awareness to realize she had been staring at Maura’s chest a lot lately.  
She tried to feel embarrassed at this realization, but couldn’t bring herself to be anything but enamored. Maura had affected her unlike anyone she had ever met. Jane spent her recent days trying to find ways to make Maura laugh, to entertain her. The honey-blonde had quickly become the most important person in her life which Jane struggled to explain. She had never had particularly strong attachments to anyone, even her family at times. But, Maura cut through all of that and had wiggled her way into Jane’s life like they had known each other for years. 

In a sense, they had known each other a long time in a way. They experienced trauma together that had changed both of them forever. That kind of connection doesn’t just go away. But Jane knew this was more than what happened that fateful day on the dam. Her growing affection started there, maybe. But, it had long surpassed a connection between two victims. The raven haired woman had been trying to come to terms with her feelings all summer, but hadn’t come to a conclusion besides the one resonating fact: she really liked Maura, liked spending time with her, and she was dreading the day Maura had to go back home. Not wanting to be maudlin on Maura’s birthday, she focused back on the scene around her. 

Maura was laughing at something Korsak said, her head tipped back in drunken joy. Jane just smiled and spoke up, “Well boys, I think it’s about time we taught Maura about baseball. What do y’all think?” The men cheered and rose from the table and surrounding chairs. However, Maura looked put out that they were quitting the game after she had acquired so many of their chips. She whined up at Jane. “Jaaaneee. I was just about to make them all cry like little babies.”

Jane snickered at Maura’s slightly slurred voice and her whiny tone. She grabbed Maura’s hand and pulled her up to a standing position. “I know Maura you really were kickin’ their asses. That’s why I stopped the game. Couldn’t let you do that to ‘em on your first time playin’. Plus you gotta learn about baseball. It’s the most important lesson of the night.” She pulled Maura out the back door of the bar where the boys had already made a makeshift field that jutted up to the river. 

Maura grumbled, “Fine. But, if I do good at this, too, you gotta let me beat them, Jane.” She gave Jane a stern look, which only made Jane crack up. At Maura’s continued sincerity, she straightened up. 

“Right Maura. C’mon you can bat first.” Jane caught the ball from one of the men and took her place out on the pitcher’s rubber. 

Korsak, the catcher, stepped up and handed Maura the bat. Then reached out again to turn the bat right-side-up. 

“Alright, Marua just step up to the plate there.” Jane tried giving the blonde instructions. “No, the other side. There you go. Hold the bat up like this.” She mimed holding a bat. “Okay now spread your legs a little and bend at the knee. Nope, too much. Alright, that’s good. Get ready I’m about to throw it in there.” 

Jane went through her wind-up, albeit a little less athletically than normal. The ball went right past Maura and the blonde didn’t even swing. Instead she was just staring at Jane. 

“Maura? Hello? You’re s’posed to swing when the ball comes by.” Her arms flailed out by her sides as she spoke. Maura just looked taken aback, then started giggling. 

“Sorry, Jane. I got distracted. Throw it again.” Korsak threw the ball back to Jane and laughed to himself at Maura. Maura resumed her stance and Jane went through the wind-up once more. This time Maura swung and missed. 

“Okay, that was better. But you got two strikes so you better make contact this time or you’re out.” Jane got the ball back and went through her wind-up a little slower, giving Maura time to watch closely. She threw the ball as straight as possible. 

Thwack!

Maura screeched in joy. “Jane!! I hit it!” She twirled around and hugged Korsak. 

Jane called out from the pitcher’s mound. “Run, Maura, quit huggin’ everybody,” she said through laughter. “Run to first!” She pointed at the base to her left. 

Maura took a few hesitant steps before she took off to first, hugging the first baseman. This continued as she ran all around the bases. All of the men were very amused and happy to hug a beautiful young woman if that’s what she wanted. Jane just shook her head and laughed as her friend made it around the pseudo-diamond. After Maura stepped on home plate, she turned at 90 degrees and made a run for Jane. 

Making a leap at the last second, she jumped onto Jane, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck and her legs around her middle. Jane’s arms came up to hold Maura but she was taken too off guard by the blonde. Stumbling a few steps backward, they both fell into a heap on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. 

Maura was still giggling when she said in Jane’s neck, “I think that’s what they call a homerun, Jane.” Jane’s body under her vibrated once again with laughter. 

“Yeah, Maur. That was a homerun for sure.” Maura was still on top of her when she lifted her head and looked into Jane’s eyes. They were both deadly still for a moment, drowning out everyone around them. But then, from their right, a man started yelling about doing shots and the cheers that followed snapped them both out of their reverie. 

The both struggled to get off the ground but made it upright once again. Jane grabbed Maura’s hand and pulled her in direction of the river, not paying any mind to the boys behind them. “C’mon Maur. We should finish that poker game.” 

FGR-FGR-FGR-FGR-FGR-FGR

Fifteen minutes later, Jane had convinced Maura to take a dip in the river. For her part, she stripped off her button up and was swimming in her shorts and tank top. Maura had shed her dress and was left only in her slip. Jane had squirreled away a deck of cards in her pocket, so they were trying, and pretty much failing, at playing another hand. 

Jane was sitting with her lower half in the water, while Maura was out a little ways. She swam up and put her cards down. Jane looked carefully, trying to remind herself that they were attempting to play a game. She had been distracted just watching Maura wade in the water. Looking at the cards, she spoke up with glee. “Sorry, Maur.” She laid her cards down next to Maura’s. “A straight beats three of a kind.”

Maura let out an uncharacteristic, “Dammit” before pulling herself out of the water and plopping down next to Jane. Jane just laughed. 

“Aren’t you always telling me not to curse?” Jane raised her eyebrows playfully. Maura didn’t look guilty at all. 

“Well, I’m not in my right mind currently because someone got me drunk.” She finished off with a small hiccup, which made Jane’s chest feel warm because it was so adorable. 

“Sorry, Maur, but it was your birthday. Had to celebrate big.” Jane didn’t look sorry either.  
“Well, thank you, Jane. This is the best birthday party I’ve ever had. Well, it’s the only birthday party I’ve ever had but…” she trailed off. 

Jane looked taken aback at this. “What?! You never had a birthday party when you were a kid?”

Maura shook her head slightly. “My parents just don’t really celebrate birthdays.”

Jane looked affronted then said vehemently. “Well, as long as you know me, I’ll make sure every birthday is celebrated. You deserve the best parties ever.”

Muara glowed at this and in her state of inebriation, leaned in to give Jane a kiss on the cheek to thank her for always being there for her. Jane was still distracted, thinking how terrible it was that Maura had never had a real birthday party before tonight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maura’s face growing closer and out of instinct, she turned her head just as Maura’s lips were about to make contact. 

Their lips met for a few brief moments, before they pulled back. Jane searched Maura’s face for any kind of remorse or disgust. Not finding anything but slightly dilated pupils, she made a decision that was instinctual. 

Maura, for her part, certainly hadn’t meant to land her lips on Jane’s but she couldn’t help but be pleased with the turn of events. Seeing Jane taking a deep breath before leaning in again, Maura met her halfway. 

They were both more prepared this time around. While the kiss started hesitantly, they soon melted into it and fell into a languid pace that matched the way both of their minds’ swam. Jane ran her tongue across Maura’s bottom lip and breathed sharply through her nose when Maura’s lips parted more to let her in. At the first touch of their tongues, both women groaned lightly. 

Jane tasted like beer, salt, and the river. Maura thought it was the most delectable thing she had ever had the pleasure of tasting. She snaked her arm up Jane’s neck and wrapped her fingers into Jane’s wet curls, pulling slightly. Jane groaned loudly and pulled back, apparently needing oxygen. 

Maura smiled so widely she thought she must look like a fool. 

“Yeah, this is the best birthday ever.” She leaned back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's a longer chapter and their first kiss! What do you guys think? I'm so excited about this story. Would love to hear your thoughts. Un-beta'd still so mistakes are mine of course. Hope this makes y'all smile! xxSW


End file.
